He of Black and Gold
by Anonymity Suspect 386-21B
Summary: The Kyuubi didn't attack the village hidden in the leaves, the Demon Lord did. So that means that the Demon Lord is inside Naruto and not the Kyuubi, right? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Naruto fanfic. Plz don't kill me.

"person talking"

_Person thinking_

**demon talking**

_**demon thinking**_

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto, blah blah blah

Prologue

One day, the village of Konohagakure was attacked by the

Tenma Tentei, the Demon Lord. It was so immense that it cast it's shadow over buildings, trees, and mountains alike. It had two wings sprouting from it's back which were completely black except for the tips which were as white as new fallen snow. This gave it the impression they might have once been pure, but nearly everything else about it was black. Its skin, its mane of shaggy hair that stopped half way down it's back, even the veins that bulged on its extremely well muscled arms and the horns that sprouted from the side of his head were black. But what was probably the most frightening thing about it was it's eyes. The were crystal blue and gave it a look of almost innocence that semmed extremely out of place.

As it approached the city, a large army of shinobi suddenly appeared and started to attack it. It easily crushed their feeble bodies with a slight squeeze of its hand. As it reeked havoc everywhere, it started to here shouts of,

"We have to hold it off till the fourth Hokage gets here!"

Now the creature knew all about the hidden villages and their system of government. It inwardly sighed in relief and went on slaughtering the men and women until it saw a giant frog with a man standing on top of it. Tenma immediately rushed over to the Hokage and , surprisingly, started to talk to him. Even more surprising was the fact that no one could hear what they were saying and when one of the shinobi tried to get close, he found a wall of air in his way. After a long conversation, the Hokage suddenly disappeared and so did the demon. They immediately saw the demon some 50 miles away. The next thing that they knew there was a bright flash, a deafening roar, and silence. Next thing they, the third Hokage appeared holding a small child with spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. They shuddered as they remembered the eyes of the demon and realized for the first time that the demon was gone. Suddenly, as they all snapped out of their daze, someone cheered and a joyous roar followed. They felt like they were invincible. Surely no other village could have beaten a demon that powerful with no external aid? But when they saw the look on the Third's face they knew that something was amiss. He looked very solemn and almost sad. And come to think of it, where was the Fourth? Surely he would want to celebrate along with them. It was then that the third announced that there would be an emergency meeting in the town square and that every villager must attend.

When they all got there the third cleared his throat and said,

"As I'm sure that you have all noticed, the demon has been defeated."

Enormous cheers erupted from the crowd and would have continued if the Third hadn't said, "But it has not been killed. It has instead been sealed inside this child," he indicated to the child in his arms, "To whom you now owe your lives. The demon was sealed inside him by the Fourth who sacrificed his life in the process." The Third waited for this to set in. He knew it might take awhile to get used to the shock and was surprised when one of the villagers shouted out,

"What is the child's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" answered the Third. What happened next surprised the Third. About half of the villager started to chant his name, over and over, louder and louder.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!"

The Third smiled but then immediately frowned. Still only about half of the villagers were chanting his name while the other half scowled at either the chanting villagers or the baby in his arms. The Third sighed. This boy was going to have a very interesting life.

A/N: Do you hate it? Do you love it? Do you want to rip me limb from limb? Well then review damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First Naruto fanfic. Plz don't kill me.

"person talking"

_Person thinking_

**demon talking**

_**demon thinking**_

Disclaimer: I know that it sounds weird an all but, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! WHY GOD? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

The third Hokage of Konahagakure sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately but he had good reason for it. In front of him was the teacher of the ninja academy, Umino Iruka. He was to put it lightly, very very mad. The third sighed as he prepared him self for what ever Iruka was about to tell him.

"Hokage-sama, it's…" Iruka began but the Hokage cut him off,

"Naruto." he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Hokage-sama and this time he's vandalized the Hokage monument!"

The Third sighed again as he rubbed his temples. Naruto was a very interesting boy. He was never seen without his bright orange jacket and pants. He practically screamed, "I'm over here, come and kill me!" but you couldn't really blame him. Naruto had grown up being hated by the villagers. This had come as a great surprise to the Third. Nearly all of the people who had been supportive of Naruto seemed to do a complete change of heart. The utterly despised him. The Third assumed that it had to do with an understanding of some sort or not so gentle persuasion from the negative side but either way, it was a very unfortunate turn of events for Naruto. So, in order to keep Naruto out of more emotional pain he ordered that no one was to speak of the demon that was sealed inside of Naruto at all. Should this law be broken, the punishment would be severe. Luckily for Naruto, the villagers were to afraid of the demon within him to attack him. Unluckily, the villagers had found a way around the law. Although they never spoke of the demon itself, the entirety of the younger generation was "advised" to stay as far away from him as possible. Since they were naught but children, they did so without question. The Third sighed again. In order to deal with then hateful glares and being ignored, Naruto would do try to get recognition. Whether it be good or bad didn't matter but do to his tactics, which were to prank as many people as possible, it was usually the latter that occurred more often.

"Hokage-sama?"

The third was pulled out of his revere by the voice of Iruka who had been waiting patiently for the Hokage to stop staring off into space.

"Oh.. Uh yes Iruka" the Third said, slightly bemused as he had yet to fully recover from his little zone-out session.

"We were just talking about Naruto." said Iruka, who was a little bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Hm? Oh er yes. I trust you will deal with it efficiently Iruka."

It was Iruka's turn to sigh before he saluted the Hokage and turn to try to straighen out the mess.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT WHAT I DID! HAHAHAHA!" laughed a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"NARUTO!"

"Oh crap! I'm in for it now." Naruto had immediately recognized the voice of his sensei as he had heard it on many occasion when he did some thing wrong.

"Naruto, you are going to clean this up right now and you aren't going to leave until it's all done!"

Naruto's response was to "humph" in an obviously annoyed matter from his position which happened to be dangling from a rope which allowed him to hang right in front of the Hokage monument which he had just finished "remodeling". He was screaming at Iruka who was standing on top of one of the Hokage's head.

"Well it's not like I have anyone to go home to!" yelled Naruto before he grabbed a brush and started to half heartedly scrub off the paint. Iruka sighed before he jumped down to a platform which was not very far away from Naruto's position.

"Hey, how about I take you to Ichiraku's when your done? My treat." offered Iruka after looking at the sad look on Naruto's face. However, the second that he had mentioned Naruto's favorite restaurant, the boy's face lit up.

"Now that's what I call motivation" before he started to clean at an extremely vigorous pace. Iruka realized that his wallet was about to get a lot thinner.

After one and a half hours of work on the monument Naruto was finally done, and humming a happy little tune as he skipped to his favorite ramen stand with Iruka by his side. It was later at said ramen stand that Naruto could be seen polishing off his seventh bowl of ramen. Iruka sighed in both relief at the fact that Naruto was finally done and dejectedness as he looked at the thin piece of leather that had become his wallet. He probably would have begun to start to contemplate his bad luck had it not been for the fact that Naruto had broken his train of thought.

"Iruka -sensei?"

"Hm?" Iruka replied distractedly, still on the verge of "depression",

"why do all the villagers look at me that way?"

Iruka suddenly stopped, his eyes cast in shadow. He wanted to tell Naruto the truth to make him understand, and to show him that the villagers were fools but he couldn't. He knew that Naruto would find out one day but he didn't want to break this boys heart.

"Naruto," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I'm not allowed to tell you. And before you say anything it isn't a joke. I really can't tell you. I would get into a lot of trouble if I did."

Naruto looked puzzled at this.

"Why?"

Iruka sighed and put away his wallet.

"I'm not allowed to tell you why either Naruto. I wish I could, I really do but I'm not allowed to. I'm afraid that it might hurt you. If you ask the Hokage he might be able to tell you but if he does remember this, no matter what you learn I want you to know that I will always be here for you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes gleamed with trust and admiration as he got up, waved good by to his sensei, and left the restaurant. As he walked home however, he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. But by the time he registered that he was being followed, it was to late. He was hit from behind and was knocked to the ground. Although he was twelve and wasn't really weak, his assailants were obviously much older then he was. Has he was getting beaten into unconsciousness he wondered, "_Am I going to die here?". _Just as he finished this thought however, a voice answered him in the vaults of his mind. "**_Not yet, kit"_**

A/N: Okie dokie, time to bash the author, ME! First, apologies for taking so long. I would just like to say that I hat merit badges. Secondly, although not this chapter, starting from my next one I will be giving credit to reviewers who's reviews I reply to here. Sorry but I don't have the time to reply to all of the reviews personally. Thirdly, unaccredited reply time (sorry again)! Some people thought that Naruto is the demon but as you can see, that isn't the case. Others thought that I was being to vague but hey, It was the prologue! And just so you know, I will be revealing the plot info bit by bit. Sorry! ….I think I'm done here.


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: First Naruto fanfic. Plz don't kill me.

"person talking"

_Person thinking_

**demon talking**

_**demon thinking**_

Disclaimer: So I was sittn here when all of a sudden, someone threw and egg at me! Try as I might, I could not dodge. It exploded, as all eggs do, and the following words attached themselves to mine noggin- "I don't own Naruto….P!ss off." I do wish the "i" wasn't upside down.

Darkness. It encompassed his senses, for it encompassed his being. In a feeble attempt to orient himself, Naruto rose from the damp floor of the…sewer?

"No, that can't be right." he voiced allowed. He was supposed to be on the street, in his village, beaten to a bloody pulp. But here he was, in some strange hallway, stretching far into the distance. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Naruto looked about himself, taking a fuzzy account of his surroundings.

He found that he had in fact been quite accurate in his original assumptions, for he was in some kind of sewer, though it was like no other he had ever seen. The walls were made of what appeared to be cement, solid and hopefully sturdy, tinted a slight green, no doubt due to the likely presence of molds, which were known to thrive in such wet and dark places as this. Rusty pipes spanned the ceiling and upper walls, which rose a good ten feet from the ground.

As Naruto took a few steps forward, in an attempt to understand where he was, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Along the walls, at irregular intervals, colossal metal doors were set into the rock. The stretched from the bottom of the floor to nearly the very ceiling itself, and were as wide as Naruto was tall. Curiosity overtook him, and Naruto began to move towards the closest door to him. His hand was stretched forth, ready to turn the aged handle, when he felt a strong and unexpected pull at the base of his skull. His hand stopped in mid air as he turned his head toward the end of the hall.

_"What is that?"_ His curiosity piqued, Naruto head off down the hall, all thoughts of doors and handles gone from his mind. It was as he rounded a corner, a long ways farther into the darkness, that he found himself walking through shallow puddles of water. He went on, mostly uninterested by his discovery, until a point that the liquid began to rise up past his shins. He slowed his pace, contemplating whether or not to go on. However, all ideas about halting were shattered when the sewer suddenly began to shake. Fearing that the walls would not hold up, Naruto raced forward into the quivering darkness.

Rounding another corner, Naruto suddenly stopped. The shaking was…different. It almost had a rhythm to it, escalating in intensity and then dieing back down, only to return with as much ferocity as before.

"It's almost as if someone is…" His eyes widened in surprise as his ears picked up something that they couldn't before. Was that laughter? _"No,"_ He though to himself has he once again began to race down the corridor, _"There's no way that someone can make an earthquake like this, just by laughing. But it sounds just like it! Damn it, what in the hell is going on?"_

Rounding one more bend, Naruto suddenly found himself gazing at an awesome sight. He had stepped into an open chamber, whose walls stretched up far beyond his vision. Set into the far wall was a gate, which followed the walls into oblivion. It reached as far across as one of the rooms other walls, and lead of into a deep and frightening darkness. Its bars were of a dazzling bronze, a stark contrast to the rest of the sewer. As he neared it, Naruto examined the gate more closely. It was made of two separate gates, or doors as it were, which were set on hinges and joined at the center. At this focal point, a single piece of paper was attached. Upon it lay the kanji for seal. Puzzled, Naruto moved closer to examine it. Suddenly, and without warning, A gigantic pair of eyes shot open right at front of the gate. Taken aback, Naruto stumbled and landed on his hands and knees, his neck craning backwards so that he may look up in shock at the pair of glowing red eyes. They were silted like a cats, and red veins shot through its whites. Then, suddenly, slowly, a mouth began to curve into existence. White teeth glistened impossible, for there was no light to shine upon them. The were sharp and deadly, matching the eyes with frightening perfection.

Stunned as he was, Naruto was no fool. This was obviously dangerous. He tried to move away but his body would not respond, seemingly content with kneeling helplessly in the cold water. He couldn't even muster up a scream of terror as the eyes and mouth moved down towards him, grinning through the bars. Then, a voice rumbled up from behind the gleaming white protrusions of death. The teeth parted and the sound that followed was enough to wake the dead.

**"Hey kit! WAKE UP!"**

A/N: So, how'd ya like that chapter where nothing really happened? I liked it a lot, cause it was a nice way to ease myself back into the story. Hey, maybe I'll starting getting serious about writing this! Well, we'll see wont we.


End file.
